Love and Everything In Between
by PurpleProbie22
Summary: AU, "A perfect friendship doesn't exist. We only try as hard as we can to keep it, not to break it." This is a story about a hopeless wish; a story about an almost perfect fairytale. But they can't avoid the pain that starts to ruin their friendship...
1. Synopsis

**A/N: So this is me… disappearing from ff . net for like, I don't know, TWO MONTHS? And now I come up with a new story? Yeah. That's me. I'm a freaking bad author and I'm truly sorry. But I swear, I won't disappoint you with this story. Mkay?**

**This is the full summary/synopsis of this fic. The next chap will be the prologue and the next one will be the first real chap. Enjoy :)  
><strong>

**X**

_A perfect friendship doesn't exist. We only try as hard as we can to keep it, not to break it._

_This might be just an ordinary love story. About a boy who eventually falls in love with his own best friend. Unfortunately, in every story, someone has to get hurt._

_This might be just a simple love story. About three best friends who think they can get through everything together, even though they secretly are stabbing each other in the back—without even realizing that they're holding they're own knives._

_This is a story about a hopeless wish. A story about an almost perfect fairytale. But nothing is perfect. And they can't avoid the pain that caused by the friendship, that starts to ruin itself._

**X**

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Do you think this story will be interesting?**

**Anyways, for you guys who story alert-ed my previous multi-chap fics, do not worry. I'm not abandoning them… well, kinda. But I'm still updating. BUT I'm on a really huge writer's block (and I'm really busy) so I won't be updating those stories soon… let's just say that they're on hiatus :(**

**Though, I will update this story every one or two weeks because I actually have done the first 8 or 9 chapters already… so, like I said, unlike other stories I'm writing, this one won't disappoint ya.**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and share your thoughts with me :)**


	2. Prologue

**A/N: So this is it, my new story. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**One more thing: shoutout to my beta, Kaitley! Thank you so much for everything, love ya!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and some of my own additional plots… everything belongs to Dan Schneider, the creator of iCarly, and Miss. Winna Efendi, the author of the novel which "inspired" me to do this. Ummm, well, this story is kinda based of that novel, though…**

**X**

Seattle, 2005

Freddie and Sam were laying on the trampoline. It was old and rusty, and bouncing and squeaking underneath their backs with every little movement. They both stared at the clear Seattle sky, counting the blinking stars, adoring the big full-moon. From the distance, they could hear the busy Highway 99. They listened to the gravely sound of tires against the road, the honks of the impatient drivers' horns, of the familiar sounds they hear every night and have heard since forever.

This is what they do almost every night, lay on the trampoline, talking about everything and nothing, doing their homework while bouncing on the trampoline—well, actually, it's more like Freddie doing both of their work and Sam bouncing on the trampoline—and talking about their plans for the upcoming days.

Other than the sound of the busy Seattle streets, everything was quiet. But not for long, because Sam suddenly sighed.

"What?" Freddie turned his head around to face the blonde.

Sam didn't turn her head. She kept looking up at the sky, with a dreamy look on her face. "Falling in love… I wonder what it's like… Do you know how it feels when you fall in love?"

The eleven year old boy frowned. "Why are you asking me that?"

She smiled widely and turned around to face him. "I think it's nice to be in love with someone. You can hang out with them, spend a lot of time with them, celebrating your birthday together, and a TON of other stuff! It sounds really great, isn't it?"

Freddie scoffed. This boyish girl could get too sappy sometimes. "You don't know that. I've heard that falling in love is painful. Once you have a fight with them, you'll cry every night until they forgive you. Boys like me have to give in because girls want to be the winner in every fights. And boys have to think hard to buy gifts for the girls every once in a while. Falling in love sounds like a big load of trouble to me, you know."

Sam laughed, "It's just because you've never fallen in love, you dummy. I believe that love is beautiful."

The boy frowned and stared at her deeply. "Have you fallen in love before?" he asked softly.

"Yes, I have!" Sam winked. "I fell in love with the vocalist of Cuttlefish!"

Freddie rolled his eyes and chuckled, "You don't even know his name. That's just puppy love."

Sam laughed briefly before putting back her serious-look on her face, "Yeah. Puppy love. What about real, true love?" she asked Freddie, and then asked herself, "What does it feel like?"

They both fell into silence, drowned deep inside their own thoughts.

"Between both of us, who do you think will fall in love first? You… or me?" Sam asked quietly.

"You," he quickly answered.

Sam giggled, "That could happen. But, no matter who falls in love first, we have to tell each other. No secrets. Promise?"

Freddie could only smile and shrug, he didn't want to make any promises. But for Sam, that wasn't enough, so she hit him—hard—on his left arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he cried. But Sam just ignored her best friend's cry.

"Promise?" Sam offered her pinky finger. Freddie just sighed and hooked his pinky finger with Sam's.

"Promise."

**X**


End file.
